


It Takes Two To Tango

by LilyandLeather



Category: Rey/Ben Solo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Civil War, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Non-Sexual Slavery, Now for the happy tags, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pretty Dresses, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virginity, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyandLeather/pseuds/LilyandLeather
Summary: Greetings fellow History Nerds and Reylo Lovers!I have my BA in history, and I did my senior research project on Prostitution in the Civil War. I recently considered turning this useless knowledge in my head ( ;) )  into a very smutty, but character driven Reylo fic. Because of the time period and topics, I have added tags to this for Non Con in case it shows up, and for slavery, both the chattel and sexual kind, because again, historical accuracy. We have at least two characters in the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, that could realistically be slaves at this time. I struggled with the need for this to be included in my story, and while this is not the POINT of the story, I felt it would be a disservice to pretend slavery was not occurring. It utterly sickens me that humanity has allowed this to happen, both in our past and in our present, but my hope is to treat the characters that find themselves in this situation with the up most respect. I will say that I have made some decisions for this story that may be hard to read, or to fully "accept" and you will get hints of these aspects in the prologue. Because of this, I totally understand if you cannot read this, or eventually need to stop. My focus in this fic will be Ben and Rey and their sex life, but to build an effective story with context, I feel it is necessary to include the politics and socio-cultural relationships present. PLEASE pay attention to the tags, as I will be updating them as we go, and things pop up. I have covered most of it as of right now, but as all things go, I cannot predict the future. I hope you all enjoy this fic, and while my prologue is short, I wanted this to have a space to live on A03 while I work on my 4 fic's I now have going or in planning stages.I am really excited to work on this fic in the future, and I hope I can bring you along with me! * many hugs *
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren | Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	It Takes Two To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow History Nerds and Reylo Lovers! 
> 
> I have my BA in history, and I did my senior research project on Prostitution in the Civil War. I recently considered turning this useless knowledge in my head ( ;) ) into a very smutty, but character driven Reylo fic. Because of the time period and topics, I have added tags to this for Non Con in case it shows up, and for slavery, both the chattel and sexual kind, because again, historical accuracy. We have at least two characters in the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, that could realistically be slaves at this time. I struggled with the need for this to be included in my story, and while this is not the POINT of the story, I felt it would be a disservice to pretend slavery was not occurring. It utterly sickens me that humanity has allowed this to happen, both in our past and in our present, but my hope is to treat the characters that find themselves in this situation with the up most respect. I will say that I have made some decisions for this story that may be hard to read, or to fully "accept" and you will get hints of these aspects in the prologue. Because of this, I totally understand if you cannot read this, or eventually need to stop. My focus in this fic will be Ben and Rey and their sex life, but to build an effective story with context, I feel it is necessary to include the politics and socio-cultural relationships present. PLEASE pay attention to the tags, as I will be updating them as we go, and things pop up. I have covered most of it as of right now, but as all things go, I cannot predict the future. I hope you all enjoy this fic, and while my prologue is short, I wanted this to have a space to live on A03 while I work on my 4 fic's I now have going or in planning stages.
> 
> I am really excited to work on this fic in the future, and I hope I can bring you along with me! * many hugs *

_August 21, 1864 – Mid-Afternoon_

_Petersburg, VA, United States of America_

_Capt. Benjamin Solo, Army of the Potomac_

_Infantry, Company K, Commanded by Colonel Snoke._

_Under the command of Gen. U. Grant and A. Lincoln._

_The enemies’ retreat began around 10:30 in the morning, and while we suffered severe casualties and loses, we firmly held the line. Providence now requires them to carry supplies by wagon at least 30 miles, due to the destroyed railroad we presented them with._

_We are now entrenched near the city of Petersburg, Virginia, a mere stone’s throw from Richmond, which reconnaissance reports indicate remains open and accessible to both sides of the war. Scouts report Union soldiers and officers easily gain access to the city as they please, and as long as they do not cause any visible issue, they are permitted to roam free. Still, it is advisable to any and all men to refrain from displaying their uniforms should they venture into the city._

_Union casualties have at this very moment been reported to me by courier. 251 killed, 1,148 wounded, 2,897 missing or captured. Despite these numbers, we view this as a victory, the first Union victory of the campaign. Richmond will be within our sights before too long God willing. My men have proven themselves worthy of the title of “Knights of Ren”, as our company of sharpshooters proves once again the benefit of offensive measures during battle to prevent possible retreat. The war has waxed long, and I feel it is nearing its definite conclusion._

_On another, more personal note. I received a letter from my mother. She reports she is well, continuing to heavily contribute to the rebel government in Richmond. I hope and pray for her safety daily, but I can never return to her, this war more than clarifies that in my reckoning. She requests I return home to Virginia after “this whole mess” is over, but she should know that is impossible. I am too far gone in her perspective, I have betrayed her way of life, and to return to her would require returning to a philosophy I do not agree with anymore. Her righteous fervor for the light is admirable, but she is clouded in her judgment on basic human decency. She is a lady of the South, and there is little that will sway her thinking in this matter._

_Life forced me to leave, and she cannot understand my reasons._

_There is a better way. I only pray that one day I will find it, and someone to share in it’s eventual glory._

_Benjamin Solo_

_Son of Leia Organa and Han Solo_


End file.
